Atrahasis (Earth-616)
----King Atrahasis (retconned) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = N'yaga (advisor) | Relatives = Vastia (wife, deceased); Bêlit (daughter, deceased); Nim-Karrak (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Royal Dungeon, Luxur, Stygia; formerly Asgalun, Pelishtia, Shem | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Scar across right eye | Citizenship = Asgalunim, Pelishtian, Shemite | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Dread admiral (pirate king and general) ---- Prisoner; King of Asgalun and Pelishtia retconned) | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfDeath = Asgalun, Pelishtia, Shem (retcon) ---- Royal Dungeon, Luxur, Stygia (retconned) | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Conan the Barbarian #59 | Death = (mentioned, retconned) (on-panel, retcon) | HistoryText = King of Asgalun Atrahasis was descended from generations of kings in Asgalun, a city-state of Shem. Atrahasis was allegedly the better kings Asgalun ever had. His brother, Nim-Karrak, had obvious whom Atrahasis ignored. He took N'Yaga from the Southern Isles as his informal advisor. He had a motherless daughter, Bêlit (whose name meant "Goddess" in the Shemitish tongue). He taught her sailing aboard the ''Tigress'', while N'Yaga gave her her non-royal education. Atrahasis had the Tigress to be ready to sail at any time, as if he had expected to suffer treachery. The Stygians ploted a palace revolt, masterminded by Ctesphon's agent Ptor-Nubis. One night, the Stygians infiltrated the palace, aided by Nim-Karrak, and proceeded to slay the followers of Atrahasis. Atrahasis was about to be slain, but his Stygian assaillant was killed himself by Ptor-Nubis. Atrahasis was then taken to the capital of Stygia, Luxur. He was believed to have been killed. He remained in the Royal Dungeon of Luxur during the time Hath-Horeb raised Ctesphon II. After his coronation, Ctesphon had all the prisoners executed to make space for the people he wished himself to imprison. Legacy N'Yaga fled with Bêlit and a few royal guardsmen, and sailed off aboard the Tigress. They went to the Southern Isles, where N'Yaga presented Bêlit as the daughter of the death-goddess Derketa to protect her. She eventually become the leader of Black Corsairs, plundering ships to acquire the wealth to hire troops, depose Nim-Karrak and avenge Atrahasis. Dread Amiral Atrahasis was a dread pirate of Asgulin. He was funded, like other pirates, by the money-lender Pheidus. As Atrahasis sought to retire in order to raise his daughter Bêlit, Pheidus and other "old friends" of Atrahasis had him ramooned on a sandbar, to die. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Tigress | Weapons = | Notes = * Atrahasis by was created Marvel Comics in "The Ballad of Bêlit!" ( , February, 1976), as the father of Bêlit and king of Asgalun. ** His name was probably inspired by Atrahasis, the protagonist from an Akkadian epic. * Following the return of the Conan franchise under Marvel Comics in early 2019, the "Chapter 1: The Lost Verses" of (March, 2019) radically retconned him as the Dread Admiral, a pirate king and general. The subsequent issues, as well as "The Life & Death of Conan: part seven – Barbarian Love" in (August, 2019), used that new version of Atrahasis. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Asgalun & Pelishtia Monarchs Category:Asgalun & Pelishtia Royal Family Category:Pirate Monarchs